Three Become Two
by Tara-Lynn Tam
Summary: Ginny, Neville and Luna are sitting on the train home for Christmas in their sixth/seventh years when the train stops and some unfriendly people appear. Bad Summary. First Fanfic. Rated T because I'm paranoid. N/L H/G.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of it. All JK Rowling's.

A/N: My first posted fanfic! Please review, even if it's bad! I can take it! Anyway, I was wondering what it would have been like for Neville and Ginny when Luna got dragged off the train. They wouldn't just let her go. N/L H/G

Ginny, Luna, and Neville were sitting on the train on the way home for Christmas, discussing their plans for the DA.

"Neville, I know it sounds like a good idea in theory, but I really don't think we'll be able to get into Snape's office again without being caught."

"But, Ginny, all we need to do is have the DA trail Snape and send us a signal when he's coming back to his office. That was our mistake last time."

"What if it doesn't work? What if we don't have enough time?" said Ginny.

"Then we can go back again later."

"I don't know Neville; it seems really risky."

"Well, that's what we're all about isn't it? Gryffindors, brave."

"I'm not a Gryffindor," said Luna.

"True, but you're still brave." Neville smiled at Luna.

"I think we need to plan more and ask some more of the DA about it when we get back from the holidays," said Ginny.

"Alright, that sounds good. Think about it over Christmas, right?"

"Sure."

Suddenly the train jerked to a stop. Neville was thrown out of his seat onto the floor, while luggage fell down on them. Ginny reacted quickly with a shield spell.

Luna jumped up. "What's going on?"

"I think we've stopped," said Neville standing up and rubbing his head, "but why?"

"Let's go find out," said Ginny in a worried voice. It crossed her mind that many people on the train, including herself, Neville, and Luna, could be a potential target for Death Eaters, either because of their families or themselves. She looked at the other two as they stepped out of their compartment and saw similar expressions of fear. Looking right and left along the corridor, she saw other students, some in tears, all looking frightened. "Come on, let's go talk to the driver."

At that moment the door opened and several hooded, black robed figures entered the train. Students screamed and ran for the exits, and, finding them blocked by more Death Eaters, ran into their compartments. The Death Eaters advanced further. One of them spoke. "Everybody sit down. We need to search the train. Don't make any fuss." He drew his wand. Everyone went back to their seats, except for Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Luna tugged on Neville's sleeve.

"Come on," she whispered, "We can't do anything. We have to sit down."

Neville followed her back into the compartment, still glaring at the Death Eaters as they started looking into each compartment. Occasionally, they would stop and consult a piece of paper they had with them and then move on.

"What are they doing?" Neville muttered.

"Looking for someone by the looks of it," said Ginny. "Not someone I would want to be right now."

"No, they're looking for me," said Luna.

"What?" Neville and Ginny stared at Luna, terrified.

"I saw their paper," she said, "It's a picture of me. They're looking for me, probably because Daddy has been supporting Harry in the Quibbler. Though, of course," she added, looking thoughtful, "our behavior at Hogwarts probably influenced them as well." She spoke in her usual way, but she was clearly scared.

"Luna, hide somewhere, quick! In the luggage rack, under the seat, out the window, hide!" Neville yelled in a whisper.

"I can't," Luna said simply. "They would find me anyway, and it would only make them stay longer, which would make everyone more afraid. I'll just have to go with them."

"Luna, no!"

"There's nothing else to do, really. They'll find me anyway."

Just then the Death Eaters entered the compartment. "You," said the biggest one, who seemed to be the leader, pointing at Luna. "You're under arrest for being an accomplice in subversion of the Ministry."

"And how many other innocent people are you locking up so that you can get a pat on the head from a master who would kick you aside if he wasn't so lazy? Are you really that much of an idiot." Ginny had stood up, glaring at the Death Eaters, looking mad enough to spit in his eye.

"I don't like your attitude. I expect you've been a lot of trouble."

"Damn straight!" Neville joined in.

"Well then I just can't wait to arrest the two o' you, but I'm on a tight schedule right now. Say goodbye to your little friend here." He grabbed Luna by the arm and started pulling her away.

"There's no need to grip that hard," Luna said as she was dragged out of the compartment, "I'm not struggling. Bye, Ginny. Bye, Neville. Keep it up. I'll want to see progress when I get back." Neville couldn't stand it. He leapt to his feet.

"NOOOO! Get off her! Let her go!"

"Neville!" Ginny cried, but Neville had already launched himself at the Death Eaters. They responded with fists and spells, and Neville was knocked backward onto the floor, temporarily stunned. He stood up as soon as he was able to see relatively straight and ran at them again. For a few minutes, all was shouts and bangs and a whirl of fists and feet. Neville could hear Luna and Ginny screaming, and could feel the Death Eaters swarming around him. He was knocked down again, and struggled to his feet immediately . He turned to run after the Death Eaters, but found his way blocked by two enormous people, both with their wands directed at his face. There was a deafening bang and he was knocked backward onto the floor, unable to get up. He heard Ginny calling his name, then heard her voice shout something. There was a bang and the two huge Death Eaters fled. Neville heard Luna sobbing, and struggled up again.

"LUNA! LUNA!"

"Neville!"

He ran to the train door. It was closed. The train started to move. He struggled with the door handle as the train gathered speed.

"Neville, don't!" Ginny yelled. Neville threw open the door. Then he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder, holding him back. "Neville, you can't catch up with them now. They'll already have disapparated. Luna's g-gone." Ginny was crying.

"Ginny, we can't just let her go! We have to save her!"

"We can't! She'll be okay Neville! Th-they're not going t-to hurt her. If anyone can g-get through this it's Luna. She's strong…. We'll work on s-something to get her back, but we d-don't have a choice right now." She closed the door led him back to the compartment.

"Ginny, what are we going to do?" Neville looked at Ginny, his eyes full of dead hope, his face already swelling up where he had been hit by the Death Eaters.

"We're going to keep going, Neville. It's what Luna would want us to do. She wants us to keep the DA going, and we will. We'll make it Neville."

Neville lowered his gaze from Ginny's face. She would understand…but he couldn't say it. Ginny loved Harry, and now he could imagine her pain. The pain of not knowing, of not knowing if the person you loved was alright, not knowing where they were, not knowing when or if you would see them again; it was unbearable. How had Ginny been able to bear it for all this time? How could anybody bear it for this long? How long would he have to endure the knowledge that Luna was suffering in some unknown, unpleasant place? But Ginny was right. They had to keep fighting. They had to keep going.

"Come on Neville, you should put something on those bruises. Are you alright besides bruises? Physically, I mean."

Neville nodded. "I'll be fine." He looked back up at Ginny. "How do you do it?"

Ginny looked at Neville and understood what he was saying. "I remind myself that Harry is thinking about me, and that he's got Ron and Hermione with him. He's not all alone. Though," she smiled, "I don't know if he'll be able to stand the bickering."

Neville chuckled in spite of himself. "So, let's keep going, I guess." But Luna's empty chair continued to draw their eyes until they reached Kings Cross.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pleeeeease review! Even if it's fluffy! Or whatever else!

P.S. If you've seen Across the Universe that was part of my inspiration.


End file.
